Hiei di Atas Kertas
by Chiheisen
Summary: Sebuah perspektif tentang Hiei. Oleh: Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Mukuro, Kurama, Shigure, dan Yukina.


Hiei di Atas Kertas

.

Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro

Summary: Sebuah perspektif tentang Hiei. Oleh: Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Mukuro, Kurama, Shigure, dan Yukina.

Warning: pendek nan gaje

.

**Yuusuke POV**

Hiei gila! XD Kukira, waktu itu kau sudah berubah jadi psikopat sinting, nggak taunya kau peduli padaku, ya?

_(Hiei: _Saywhat_? Ralat omonganmu tadi! Kalau tidak akan ku….)_

Iya, iya… ngerti! Tapi biar gimana, makasih banyak, Hiei. Kau tahu betul gimana caranya mendinginkan kepala orang kayak aku yang suka asal bertindak ini. Kau persis kayak nenek Genkai, mendinginkanku bukan pake air, tapi pake api. Seandainya kau nggak ngajak aku adu jotos waktu itu, aku mungkin bakal hancur di tangan Sensui dan antek-anteknya, dalam waktu kurang dari semenit.

Oh, ya! Aku dengar dari Kurama. Video Black Chapter yang kukasih sebagai bayaran atas bantuanmu saat melawan Sensui itu, malah kau buang, ya? Aku nggak pernah bisa ngerti kamu tuh mikir apa. Tapi, menurutku, kau sebetulnya nggak butuh benda itu, benarkan? Kau sebetulnya tulus membantu kami, iya kan? Nggak usah menyangkal, deh! XP. Aku tahu, biar begitu-begitu, kau sebenarnya baik.

_._

**Kuwabara POV**

What the hell? Si Chibi Teme nyebelin itu, di mananya yang baik? Ada juga kasarnya ke mana-mana…

Okelah, dia baik *cuih!* sama kalian yang pernah dibaik-baikin sama dia. Tapi aku? Yang ada cuma jadi bahan ledekan dia :.

Kalau nggak ingat dia pernah nyelamatin Yukina-san… aku pasti udah me—

_(Hiei: Apa?)_ *mengkeret* Ng-nggak jadi, deh!

Yah, yang bisa kukagumi dari dia, hmm… *rada nggak ikhlas*… si Chibi itu, yah, kekuatannya yang berkebalikan sama badan kecilnya. Itu yang bikin aku tertantang supaya bisa nandingin dia. (dengan kata lain: nggak mau kalah sama anak kecil).

.

**Botan POV**

Ha ha…. Sabar aja, ya Kuwabara… Peace! ^^v

Hiei? Eh? Aku harus ngomong apa, ya?

Dia memang selalu membantu kami, bahkan kadang tanpa diminta. Aku dan Koenma-sama tak pernah mengira youkai kelas atas seperti Hiei bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ternyata, Hiei baik juga, ya? Seperti adiknya, Yu— _(Hiei: ehem!) _*hiiiyyy!* a-aku tahu, kok…. Iya, deh, tidak seperti siapa-siapa…. -,-'

.

**Mukuro POV**

Hiei dan aku. *bikin coretan payung cinta di tembok*

_(Hiei: Sejak kapan kita jadi pasangan, hah? Mau mati? *ngancungin katana*)_

Ehm, sudahlah. Nggak usah dengerin omongan orang di atas. Hiei memang pemalu. Dari dulu sudah begitu. Tahu tidak? Hiei itu paling gampang dipanas-panasin, terutama oleh Kurama. Yang kukatakan di atas, juga pinjam teknik (baca: sindiran) yang pernah dipakai si Rubah itu. Meski harus kuakui, Hiei juga sangat pintar manasin orang macam Yuusuke dan… ehm… aku. Dengan mudahnya dia bisa tahu di mana titik kelemahan kami, dan menggunakannya. Bukan untuk kesenangan dia, tapi buat kebaikan kami sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang kurasakan.

Sekali waktu, Hiei pernah membuatku marah besar. Seingatku, cuma dia yang sanggup membuatku semarah itu, sampai aku menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Aku memukulnya sampai terpental keluar Mukade _(A/N: benteng bergerak milik Mukuro, sekaligus markas Mukuro dan anak buahnya)_. Nggak cukup sampai di situ, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mukade kujalankan, sementara Hiei masih di luar. Kupikir dia akan membenciku dan pergi tanpa pulang lagi. Nyatanya saat dia kembali, dia malah membawa hadiah ulang tahun untukku. Tapi, Hiei adalah Hiei. Jangan harap hadiah itu berupa bunga atau perhiasan (kalau Hiei sampai memberikan yang begitu untukku, aku yakin, lagi ada yang nggak beres dalam otaknya!). Dia malah memberiku sesuatu yang paling aku benci di dunia ini.

Anehnya, aku justru sangat menyukainya. Kenapa? Karena yang dia hadiahkan adalah sesuatu-yang-aku-benci-itu… dalam keadaan hancur, tapi dikemas rapi layaknya sebuah hadiah.

Waktu kuingat lagi, rasanya aku benar-benar kekanak-kanakan, yah. Persis anak kecil yang ngambek cuma karena diejek. Hmm… aku baru sadar kalau Hiei itu punya kemampuan mengendalikan aku. Huh, padahal aku ini atasannya, harusnya aku kan, yang mengendalikan dia? D:

Ah, sudahlah….

.

**Shigure POV**

Hiei itu tipe yang tidak mau bersikap lembek pada siapapun, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Keras kepala, nekat, tidak sudi dikasihani, pantang menyerah, dan teguh memegang janji. Meski bukan contoh murid yang hormat pada gurunya, aku sangat menghargai kegigihannya dan kemampuan dia menyerap apa yang aku ajarkan. Sekarang, bisa dibilang ia telah melampauiku. Aku jadi tenang, karena sudah memiliki seorang penerus. _(Hiei: Siapa yang bilang mau jadi penerusmu?)_

Ah, ya satu lagi. Si tukang bohong yang tak pandai berbohong. Kurasa julukan itu tepat sekali untuknya. Anda setuju bukan, Mukuro-sama? _(Mukuro: Banget banget! *ngangguk-ngangguk*)_

.

**Kurama POV**

Astaga, jadi benda yang Hiei beli dariku waktu itu, dihadiahkan buat Mukuro? O.o Tak kusangka.

Haha… boleh juga si Hiei. ^o^

Hmm…. Entahlah. Hiei itu seperti adik kecil untukku. _(Hiei: *deathglare*)_ *pura-pura tidak lihat*. Seringkali akulah yang –sengaja ataupun tak sengaja- membuatnya marah, jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab menenangkannya. Jika tidak, akan ada yang celaka di tangannya (atau, malah dia sendiri yang celaka).

_Anyway,_ meski lebih sering membangkang, kadang dia masih mau menurut dan jadi anak baik, kok. Yaa… kalau dikasih penjelasan yang oke, sih.

.

**Yukina POV**

Aku…. Aku…. Apa, ya?

Itu… ya… baiklah, meskipun Hiei-san tidak berhasil menemukan kakakku, aku harap Hiei-san berkenan menyimpan baik-baik Hiruiseki dari mendiang ibuku itu. Aku tahu, Hiei-san pasti lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku.

Pokoknya, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Hiei-san atas semuanya. Atas pertolongannya selama ini. Dan juga nasihat yang Hiei-san katakan waktu itu. Hiei-san benar. Aku tak boleh manja. Aku tak boleh bergantung pada kakak terus-menerus. Kakak adalah kakak. Aku adalah aku. Tapi, tentu saja, aku akan mendoakan keselamatan untuk kakak, di manapun dia berada. Aku yakin, kakak juga pasti sedang memikirkan aku. Sekalipun aku tak pernah mengenalnya, aku percaya kakakku itu baik dan juga kuat, seperti Hiei-san.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. *bungkuk-bungkuk* _(Hiei: Hn…)_

.

**Hiei POV**

Readers, buang aja tulisan nggak mutu ini. Heran, siapa sih orang gaje yang berani mewawancarai makhluk-makhluk sinting _(Yuusuke cs: Oy, siapa yang makhluk sinting?)_ di atas sampai mereka mengatakan hal-hal sedeng seperti ini? Awas saja! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran!

.

.

.

_Sudut coretan author._

Hiiy, ampun maaf, Hiei-sama! *sungkeman(?) sama Hiei*

Gajekah? A…apa ini bisa dibilang fic, ya? -.-'

mmm….

RnR?


End file.
